nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Fraudrin/Plot
Kingdom Infiltration arc Just as Gowther was about to leave Dreyfus' mind with his Invasion's Nightmare Teller technique still in effect, Fraudrin intervened and incapacitated the Goat's Sin of Lust in a coma-like state that freed the Great Holy Knight and won against Gowther in their battle. Albion arc Just as Hendrickson begins to meet his demise, Fraudrin appears before him pretending to be Dreyfus. Noticing his fatal injuries, Fraudrin bites his arm and drips his blood into Hendrickson's mouth, telling him to stand up once more and fulfill their deepest desire. He leaves behind a bandage used by Elizabeth and all the fragments of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, then continues to oversee the healed Hendrickson beginning to break the seal to resurrect the Demon Clan. As Hendrickson gradually releases seal, he starts to wonder whether there was adequate blood within Elizabeth's cloth. Concluding that the power released from the Coffin of Eternal Darkness was too powerful for him or Dreyfus' body to handle, he steps away momentarily leaving Hendrickson to finish the procedures. With the ritual ended, he returns to the scene and comments on the booby trap placed into the seal by the Goddess Clan, mentioning that it was worth the trouble using the decoy to trigger it. He walks over to Hendrickson's body and notices that the latter had survived the occasion, stating that the Gray Demon part of him had completely died and wonders whether he would have survived as well. Commending Hendrickson for doing the dirty work, Fraudrin allows Hendrickson to be left unharmed and free to go wherever he pleases. He proceeds to greet his nine brethren who have been released from the seal after 3000 years, and reveals that Dreyfus' body has proven to be a useful and convenient human vessel. Answering their questions, Fraudrin updates the demons about the present situation of Britannia, that it is ruled by humans. Agreeing that they should prioritize recuperation as a majority of their powers were drained by the seal, they begin to head off to Edinburgh Hill, leaving behind an extremely terrified Hendrickson. Istar arc Later on, the Ten Commandments continued to rest and recover their magical power through the souls of humans they devoured and were shocked when they sensed Meliodas regain his full Demon powers at Istar. Suddenly, Meliodas appeared out of nowhere through Merlin's teleportation and casually greeted the Ten Commandments who were alarmed of his sudden presence Galand who was determined to finish off where he started. Meliodas battled and defeated Galand in less than ten seconds before warning Zeldris that the Seven Deadly Sins will defeat the Ten Commandments with everything they've got. In response, Zeldris and Fraudrin attempted to attack Meliodas from both sides, but he was teleported back to Istar. Galand was angered and humiliated by his defeat at the hands of the "Accursed Demon". Seeing that Meliodas has regained his former strength, Fraudrin carried out Zeldris' plan in spreading throughout parts of Britannia and work on any method they have in order to restore their magic powers to full strength even if it means killing anyone standing in their way as he flew away from Edinburgh along with the rest of the Ten Commandments except Zeldris and Estarossa. Ravens arc Arriving at the town somewhere near the borders of the Kingdom of Liones, Fraudrin' presence was already noticed by two members of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky: Arden and Deldry who readied themselves in battling him according to their superior Denzel's strategy. A battle ensues in which he is captured by the aforementioned Pleaiades and Waillo and they teleport away. Great Fight Festival arc Back at the Pleiades base-of-operations, Fraudrin is restrained and eventually begins what appears to be a losing battle against Deathpierce and Denzel himself. He however informs them, that he is only a substitute member of the Ten Commandments and his death will mean nothing. He claims that Gowther is the real Commandment. Grayroad soon arrives to retrieve Fraudrin and, not wanting to afflicted by his curse, Denzel permits them both to leave. On his way out he stabs Deldry and before he goes contemplates why he is leaving them alive. Unable to think of a good reason, and blaming being inside of a human for so long making him soft, he immediately launches a huge attack, destroying the base in an attempt to kill them all. He then leaves with Grayroad, ready to continue their mission. He and Grayroad are later seen resting in a cave, with Denzel's "Dead Man Revenge" attack still haunting him. He is reluctant to leave Dreyfus' body though, as he has gotten very accustomed to it. He also makes note of how he has yet to be attacked by Zaratras' soul. Later on on he, along with the other Commandments, arrive to aid Drole and Gloxinia, who are facing off against Meliodas. After Meliodas has been severely beaten, Fraudrin gloats about the situation, and how long he's waited for this moment. He cruelly chastises Meliodas for bring all of this about by not finishing him off 10 years ago, and how he also ruined both Dreyfus and Hendrickson's lives by not doing so. Meliodas attempts to get through to Dreyfus but it is useless. Fruadrin cruelly makes it seem as if Dreyfus has returned, only to immediately hit Meliodas, at point blank range, and laugh in his face. Very shortly after this, Fraudrin laments how it seems he will be defeated again, when Meliodas prepares to unleash his Revenge Counter, 'only to be stopped by Estarossa. Defensive Battle for Liones arc After the events in Vaizel, Fraudrin along with the other Commandments begin to take control of Britannia. After a month, during the invasion to Liones, Fraudrin takes the interior of the castle along with Grayroad. When the Holy Knights come in to try to evacuate, Fraudrin appears to interpose them. When Hendrickson pretends to face it so that the others can evacuate to all, Grayroad reveals that she has all kidnapped in her eggs to slowly turn them into demonic servants. While Fraudrin only boasts of their absolute control of the situation, Merlin bursts into the situation declaring that he will convert both Commandments into her guinea pigs. Fraudrin watches with astonishment the depliegue of magic of Merlin that manages to surpass Grayroad, being terrified when her reveals to be the daughter of Belialuin. After Grayroad was captured by Merlin, Fraudrin attempts to scape, but is intercepted by Hendrickson who declares his intention to rescue Dreyfus from Fraudrin. However, neither the 'Acid nor the Purge of Hendrickson have an effect on Fraudrin who asserts that his actions are useless since there is no way to atone for the sins that he and Dreyfus committed. Nevertheless, Zaratras appears saving to Hendrickson and managing to support him to put to Fraudrin in a bad position. While trying to find a way to save Dreyfus without killing him, Hawk falls from the sky throwing rotting remains on Fruadrin's face, momentarily ceasing him, allowing Zaratras to catch Fraudrin and use every drop of his life energy to use a Purge '''powerful enough as to expel Fraudrin from the body of Dreyfus, sacrificing his second life in the process. However, a free Fraudrin declares that he only has to re-enter the body of Dreyfus, impaling with his arm to Hendrickson when this tries to avoid it to him. While Hendrickson reproaches him that he has no reason to continue using Dreyfus, Fraudrin is distracted by the presence of Griamore, being crossed by the '''Break of Dreyfus. However, Fraudrin releases his Full Size ability, overriding all the damage that Dreyfus caused him. At that moment, Fraudrin is attacked by a revived Meliodas. Disbelieving at his presence, Fraudrin soon becomes overpowered by the strength of Meliodas and his ruthless attitude, seeing as a last resort to concentrate all his power in self-destruct himself, taking all Liones with him. Although Meliodas does not flinch at this, Griamore creates a barrier around him and Fraudrin begging him to stop what he does. Recovering the human emotions he had attained in his time within Dreyfus, Fraudrin halted his actions. Finally he asks Meliodas to kill him, which he does with a simple blow, destroying the upper half of his body. References }} Category:History